Mine
by Katalyna
Summary: "MINE!" the Alpha inside of him roared, seeing another one touching her, grabbing her. It was time he showed her just who she belonged to, in the most primal way possible. Sexual Situations, Language. Complete, for now... .


Pretty sure the KAEX Dradin challenge is over with… but I have my own plot bunny making its way into my head. Music + unleashed muses + channelling energy elsewhere = crazy bunch of writing from me! VF-era

* * *

The thumping bass and pulsing lights of one of Manset's more busy clubs filled the air as Allura danced. She had convinced the rest of the force (sans the cadets, of course!) to check it out.

The Princess of Arus's body moved rhythmically to the music, some old Earth song that was popular still in these types of clubs. She had forgone her more modest fare for a sparkly silver dress that barely reached to her mid thighs and that left her arms bare, cleavage well exposed. Her feet were done up in strappy high-heeled silver shoes and her long blonde hair, that she normally wore down, was twisted up. Her makeup was done expertly, smokey and seductive. Many men had given her appreciative glances, including Lance, Hunk… and even Pidge!

The confidence boost to Allura had been amazing, and it wasn't long before she found herself gyrating and twirling to the strobes and bass, especially after having had a few of Manset's house cocktails.

"Hey baby!" a man came behind her, grinding against Allura as she danced. Not seeing the harm in it (after all, no one knew she was the Blue Lion pilot, or the Princess of Arus!) she moved with him, enjoying the music and the attention.

* * *

"I can't believe that… she's out there… what the hell is this!" Keith Kogane raged, watching as Allura danced with man after man, his voice barely able to be heard over the music. Pidge and Hunk laughed, both of them well into their fourth or fifth drink of the evening.

"Keith, did you see her when she walked downstairs from her room? Man, we may be used to seeing her ready for battle, but the Princess is fuckhot tonight!" Hunk boomed, letting his eyes linger appreciatively over Allura's form. "And if you didn't see it, man, I'm not dropping the soap around you!"

Pidge squealed in laughter. "He's got a point Keith. Allura's always been beautiful, but tonight… she's smokin'!" The youngest member of the Force also cast an appraising glance at Allura. "Hey, Hunk. Betcha 20 credits that the Princess not only scores tonight, but she scores big time."

"I don't want to lose my money… especially as… is that LANCE dancing with her?" Hunk pointed out at the dance floor. Allura was now dancing extra close to the Red Lion pilot, her body grinding against his.

"Will you two stop perving on Allura? She's your team…" Keith growled as one of Lance's hands drifted down towards Allura's ass. He balled his hands into fists as Lance pulled Allura closer to him.

"Holy shit, they're practically having sex! I'm never going to let them forget this!" Pidge squeaked. Hunk laughed loudly, glad he didn't take Pidge up on his bet. Hunk was pretty sure that at the rate Allura was going, it would be Lance she scored with! Hunk turned to Keith, who was standing ramrod straight, watching as Lance groped Allura on the dance floor in time to the music, the offending hand that had been firmly on Allura's ass drifting up to the Arusian Princess's breasts. "Hey, Keith…" Hunk began, a joke dying as he noticed the pure fire in Keith's face.

Keith, however, wasn't listening. He stalked out onto the dance floor, pushing his way through the crowd, the Princess and Lance in his sights. As he got to where the pair continued to dance oblivious to the others around, he grabbed Allura's arm, and without so much as a word, punched Lance straight in his jaw.

"What the fuck, Keith?" Lance hissed.

Keith didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Allura after him on the dance floor, not listening to her as she spluttered and cursed.

"Let me GO!" she hissed as Keith pulled her through the thumping music and the crowd. Keith continued to lead the struggling princess through the nightclub where the VIP elevators were located. Punching the buttons, he refused to look at Allura until the elevator doors opened, and he pushed her inside.

Entering after her, he pressed the door-closed button before advancing on her. His eyes burned, as he took in Allura's dishevelled appearance.

He growled before pinning her against the back of the elevator, his mouth pressing against hers fiercely. He slanted his lips over hers, his tongue tracing her lips, entering her mouth as she gasped at his assault. He pressed his body against hers, his own hands soon taking over where Lance's had once been. He broke the kiss for a moment, staring into her stormy eyes, growling one word, "Mine."

* * *

Allura gasped as Keith released her from the unexpected kiss. "What the hell do you mean, yours?" She went to push him off. "How dare you think you can treat me like this!" she raged, bringing her hand up to slap him. Keith caught her wrist, and gently kissed the inside of it.

"Mine," he growled again, claiming her mouth once more. Allura sighed against his mouth, her anger disappearing under his kiss.

"Yours." _Finally!_ She thought.

* * *

The ding of the elevator distracted Keith's attentions momentarily from Allura as he grabbed her by the wrist again, this time a lot more gently. He led her through the hall to the penthouse suite that Manset had set aside for the Force, flashing his key card. No words were said as he led her through the rooms to the bedroom he had claimed as his own. Shutting the door behind them with a sharp slam, he pushed Allura up against the door and began kissing her again, his hands wandering once more.

Allura, for all her earlier anger in the elevator, moaned into Keith's mouth as her fingers scratched at the back of his shirt. Finding purchase, she pulled the back of his shirt up to take it off, but Keith's growl startled her momentarily.

Keith pulled away from her long enough to tear the shirt off and undo his pants, before returning to his assault on her kiss-swollen lips. His hands began to slide up the exposed flesh of Allura's thigh, slipping under the sparkly dress she wore. He pulled away just long enough to murmur, "Tell me to stop and I will…" before moving his kisses to her neck. His fingers massaged her outer thigh, waiting for Allura's permission to continue their exploration.

"If you stop, Keith, I will hurt you!" she growled. Permission granted, Keith once again fell upon Allura like a starving beast, one hand sliding down and massaging her breast through the dress while his other hand continued up her thigh. "Get this thing off of me!" she whimpered, tugging at the dress.

Keith pulled away long enough to tear the fabric of Allura's dress and kick off his pants, his eyes darkened with lust. Allura gasped softly, seeing Keith standing before her completely naked, his body ready for her. "Commando?" she whispered, reaching out for him.

"Ugh… yes…" he hissed as her hand wrapped around him. His head fell forward and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. Determined to give her the same pleasure she was giving him, he brought his hand down between her legs, tracing through her silken panties.

"Don't stop… more…" Allura groaned. Keith's fingers pushed the material to the side and began to stroke her, his thumb looking for the bud that would make her cry out in ecstasy. Finding it, he began to massage it roughly, dipping his fingers into her, teasing her. Allura shuddered at Keith's fingers.

"Bed, now," he growled, removing his fingers. He kissed her again, fiercely, before moving backwards to the bed. Falling on it, he pulled Allura down with him, his tongue still dancing with hers for dominance.

"Wait…" she murmured, pulling away. She quickly divested herself of her bra and panties, before climbing into bed next to him, seeking his lips for a searing kiss of her own.

Keith, not wasting any time, returned to his ministrations between Allura's legs, bringing his lips to the taut buds of her right nipple. Feeling her wetness clenching around his fingers, he pumped them while rubbing her clit, preparing Allura for him.

"Come for me Ally… cry my name. Tell them all you're mine…" he hissed between flickers of his tongue. Allura began to whimper, feeling a tightening between her legs.

"Don't… stop…" she cried out, before feeling that tightening explode. She made a loud keening sound as Keith continued to stroke her, stretching her for what was about to come.

"This is the last chance, Ally. There's no turning back after this," he murmured, trailing kisses from her breasts to her mouth.

"Yours…" she gasped out.

"Mine," he agreed, tracing through her slick folds with his hardness. He began to slide in, groaning with pleasure until he reached that barrier that had protected Allura's virtue all these years. "Sorry…" he murmured, kissing her fiercely as he pushed through it.

Allura whimpered at the sudden pain, and Keith stilled, letting her body adjust. He began to move slowly, tracing kisses back down to her breasts before taking in her left nipple and flickering his tongue over it. Allura's hands tangled themselves in Keith's hair, urging him on.

There was nothing between them now, except the sound of skin on skin and moans of pleasure as Keith continued to move within Allura, claiming her fully. The smell of himself on her skin, of sex, all drove the primal instincts of the Black Lion pilot as he moved more fully inside of her, continuing to sheath himself. He could feel Allura's body clenching around his again, and he brought his hand down to play with the nub centered between her legs, increasing the pleasure that she was feeling from him.

"Let go," he commanded, biting down softly on her nipple while pressing against her. Allura's voice echoed throughout the room, screaming his name as she fell over the edge again. Keith, groaning her name in prayer, allowed himself to fall over with her, collapsing on the bed, careful not to crush her beneath him.

Allura's heartbeat began to slow down, and she drowsily drew herself in closer to Keith. "Yours…" she murmured, closing her eyes against him.

* * *

Hunk and Pidge led Lance into the penthouse, an ice pack on his jaw. The Red Lion pilot was seething, and he really hoped he would see Keith up here. He had a few blows to trade with their commander!

The sound of Allura screaming Keith's name in ecstasy echoed throughout the penthouse and the trio looked at each other. Hunk grinned slyly at Pidge, "Glad I didn't take ya up on that bet now!"


End file.
